The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Topaz Jazz’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Topaz Jazz’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘K873-2’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘K853-1’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘K873-2’, the new cultivar has a larger habit and the flowering stem attitude is upright rather than side-facing.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘K853-1’, the new cultivar has yellow green flowers rather than green and the leaves are veiled rather than not veiled.
Compared to Heuchera ‘TNHEUCHA’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,567, the new cultivar has smaller leaves that are more lobed and undulate and a tighter habit with more crowns. The flowers of the new cultivar are yellow green rather than light salmon pink and are more upright growing.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Ginger Ale’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,173, the new cultivar has a larger leaves, with a stronger white veil, and are more undulate in brighter colors. The inflorescences are shorter in the new cultivar and are not leafy as are the peduncles of ‘Ginger Ale’.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves which are multicolored changing from peach to yellow green with a strong white veil overall,        2. medium large, palmately lobed leaves,        3. yellow green flowers on upright short flowering stems,        4. a medium mounding habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2013 by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.